


Incrassate Love

by Juurriiiaaa



Series: Dorky One-Shots for the Soul™ [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Confessions, Dorks in Love, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Love Confessions, M/M, Multi, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 03:28:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14487843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juurriiiaaa/pseuds/Juurriiiaaa
Summary: Kageyama always felt this annoying feeling when he was with Hinata — he didn't know what it was and how it got there — but it always present whenever Hinata is.He soon realizes that its called "love."Kageyama decides to confess before he would explode from all the "feelings" thrumming on his chest.





	Incrassate Love

**Author's Note:**

> Please listen to—  
> Rainbow by SIA or You Are by Pentagon  
> —it helps sets the mood! 
> 
> Enjoy!

Practice went on as normal.

It started as it always would — the annoying sound of Hinata fawning something, the obviously tired faces of the third years, the barely audible remarks of Tsukishima as Hinata made a fool of himself to be followed by the aghast screech of Yamaguchi, the sound of rustling clothes as they change and, let's not forget, the enthusiastic aura of both Nishinoya and Tanaka, already brimming with energy for practice.

Nothing about today seemed off — the sky was still blue, the leaves were still green, the wind was picking up a bit but it's due to the fact that it was nearing winter, the birds still chirped when Kageyama went on his morning run and the dogs still tried to chase him when he passed them — there weren't any accidents on the street today and the only occurrence of misfortune he experienced this morning was finding out he left his pen outside, which wasn't a misfortune really, he had extra pens after all.

Though the day seemed great, Kageyama was feeling the exact opposite.

He had no reason to be on edge — when he woke up this morning, he immediately knew something would go down — the lingering feeling of some sort of weight settle itself on his chest, it didn't help either that he had almost sensed the foreboding of the day, like his body already knew that something will go wrong, may it be in his favor or not.

He had blearily blinked at his alarm when a shriek jolted him awake — the small black box flashing red numbers at his face as it kept screeching at him to wake up — he groaned softly, already feeling like utter crap, feeling all his muscles tense and relax as he maneuvered to sit up, pushing down the slight headache and nausea that was building up in his body. He wiped the crusts on his eyes and pressed a button to stop the alarm — godforsaken thing — from splitting his head wide open with the annoying noise.

He blinked lazily, gazing sleepily at the wall in front of him. His hair was a terrible mess as it curled around his head like a nest, some strands comically swaying over his forehead. His eyes were a little pink from the slumber, a faint circle lining the outside of his lids as it fluttered open and close, shaking the sleep from his drowsy brain.

He stood, shivering when his bare feet kissed the cold ground, he rubbed his arms before feeling the urge to stretch — he pulled his arms over his head and yawned silently — satisfied when his muscles unclamped and popped in relief.

Slipping his slippers on, he trekked his way to the closet — pulling his sweatshirt, leggings and shorts — before putting them on, he began to drift outside his room, already thinking of making a nice homemade meal of soba and tofu skin. He briefly wondered about the bento box he does not recall washing before shrugging the thought off — he will cross the bridge when he gets there.

Without glancing back at his tempting bed, Kageyama began his day.

 _It's still early_ , he thought.

He managed to make a quick breakfast before placing them on the microwave — he even got the chance to make some tea — he placed the rest of the ingredients back to where they belong before heading outside, already placing his earbuds in and pulling his socks on for the morning run. He placed his phone on the strap of his bicep before placing his shoes on, humming to the song as it began with a upbeat tune of the guitar and energetic bash of the drums.

He grabbed the set of keys off the hanger and placed them dutifully in his pocket secured by the lanyard that was hooked around his waistband. He was already closing the door when his song was cut off and his ear began intercepting the sound of a phone call.

He sighed — feeling as though he was about to strangle someone — before answering the call.

"Morning." He began, locking the door before settling in front of his empty house, stretching his muscles so it won't be sore later on.

"Tobikkun!"

He immediately wanted to strangle him.

"Hinata," He acknowledged, breaking out to a light jog. "What do you want?"

There was a little trickle of static on the line, probably due to the connection. "Ah, nothing really." He mused, Tobio heard the faint sound of shuffling and a door, closing followed by thuds. "I woke up earlier today, and I couldn't sleep so I decided to go for a jog."

"Go on," Tobio muttered, knowing he didn't call to tell him that.

"And, well, I wanted to know what route you usually take so we can jog together."

Kageyama sped up, controlling his breathing patterns as he raced through his neighborhood and into the more rural parts of his block. He fiddled with the microphone of his earphone before answering. "I usually start at my house and end my route by Shiraishi River."

"That's great," Hinata exclaimed, Tobio can only wince at how utterly loud he was in the morning — oh, his poor head — "My route leads straight to Shiraishi, maybe we'll see each other."

Tobio harrumphed, "We'll see, won't we?"

There was an echo of chuckles from the other side of the line. "Wanna see who gets there first?"

A flare burned in Kageyama — almost unconsciously — he let the slightest of his carefree smiles settle on his lips. The desire — much stronger than the care he had to keep his breathing in regulation — strengthened tenfold when he could already taste the satisfying warmth of winning.

"Oh, you are so on."

"Is that a challenge accepted then?"

He came to a stop by a maple tree, grabbing the little knob for the microphone before humming into it. "Indeed it is," He grinned, practically knowing that he was quite nearer than Hinata was. "Once you reach the river, go to Hizashi's Tracks — you know, the music store — that'll be the finishing line."

Hinata hummed back. "Okay then."

"Are you still running?"

He heard the unmistakeable laugh of Hinata — a laugh so warm and happy — it made him smile into the peaceful view of the woods, imagining Hinata sprinting through the hills with head thrown back in a gleeful laugh. He imagined his eyes glowing under the sun's light, those orange orbs practically rivaling the beams of the sun. He imagined his hair gently bouncing along as he jogged down, curly strands even worse than Kageyama's bed head. He felt the familiar — yet strange feeling from this morning, the sense of foreboding — blossoming from his heart till it dribbled down his stomach, sending a hot flow of whatever into his veins.

" I live farther than you, Tobikkun." He chuckled breathlessly. "I need, at least, a head start."

"You little— slow down dumbass!" Hearing the thundering sounds of Hinata sprinting.

"This is a competition!" He laughed heartily.

"You utter ass — I'll win this and rack up another point in my count."

Hinata snorted into his microphone. "You wish." He drawled.

"See you later, " He grinned, also sprinting down the forest — jumping over jutting roots and dodging hanging branches — "Loser." He snickered, hearing the protest through the earbuds before ending the call — his body brimming with energy that only Hinata can spark.

He's such a dumbass, he thought happily, sprinting through the healthily green forest.

_I am so winning._

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

He didn't win.

His smug face, as he exited the mass of trees and shrubs, quickly fell slack when he found Hinata casually leaning against the store's wall — his tight sweatpants outlining the curve of his lower body while his sweatshirt, a new one he believes, loosely covered his torso — he was whistling a tune, shoulders leaning against the green wall while he was proudly checking his nails, a satisfied smug smile perched on his lips.

Kageyama wanted to strangle him again.

He jogged over, glaring at the ginger who smiled at him — his orange eyes no longer filled with joy but with a degree of mischievousness that irked Kageyama — he stretched lazily before waving at Kageyama, his smile twitching when Kageyama's face twisted into a sour one.

Hinata grinned, his smile blinding like the sun — tch, figures — practically bragging with his eyes as it peered at him panting. "Good morning." He chirped.

"I hate you." replied Kageyama.

This only made the growing mischief in his eyes expand even more, practically consuming his whole being. "Well," He drawled, looking around the plaza innocently before connecting his gaze with Kageyama's. "Look at whose grumpy way too early in the morning." He jabbed at him, a thick layer of playfulness covering his tone.

"Just—" He gasped to catch his breath. His palms clenching around his knees. Forcing him to bend down as he regained the circulation of his breaths. "Just, how in the ever loving hell, did you get here before me?"

"I didn't stop running while we were talking. " He practically could hear the 'unlike you' in his tone.

"That's cheating."

Hinata tutted. "I didn't start the competition till halfway my journey," He grinned at Kageyama, handing him a water bottle with half of its contents gone. "Plus, I didn't know where your route stops so I didn't get my head start till the last few seconds of our call."

Kageyama happily drank the cool water. "You ass." He rasped once finished.

Hinata's reply was sticking his tongue out, his face scrunching up cutely as he did so.

"Idiot." Kageyama replied, standing straight as he finally winded down. He ruffled his hair — something he finds himself doing a lot lately — before stretching again, feeling his muscles bunch tight again. He yawned unconsciously before blinking down at Hinata — barely catching him sneaking a peak of Kageyama's exposed torso.

He ignored it, probably noticing a scar of some sort on his torso. He shuffled and turned to gaze at the river, watching the Sakura trees slowly wither away and shed their blossoms.

"Looks beautiful, right?" Hinata hummed, standing at his side, gazing at the clear water of the stream.

"It always does before winter."

He gazed around — watching some other joggers jogging past the river, watching as kids and their parents roam the plaza, watching the Sakura petals slowly fall from their branches and into the blue, crystal water — the sight was always a beauty to behold.

 _Beautiful_.

Almost instantly, his gaze switched to Hinata — his best friend — watching how the petals slowly fall behind him, watching as his hair gently swayed to the wind, watching as his eyes gleamed happily at the view, watching as the shorter of the two was practically flushed from the increasing cold — at this moment, gazing at his best friend while he looked away from him, his brain kept repeating one word.

 _Beautiful_.

He gazed at him, loving every little detail he could lay his eyes on. From the little and faint freckles by his neck, the little dimples he had digging his cheeks, the stars that gleam in his eyes, the curve of his torso to the generous amount placed on his derriere and thighs. He couldn't get enough of the view and before he could stop himself, he blurted something out.

"Beautiful." He said, his brain barely catching on until his eyes practically popped out of his head. He steeled his features as Hinata turned.

"Yeah, I know." Hinata chuckled. Giving Tobio a sideways glance that made his heart leap into the air.

"The river looks beautiful." Hinata quipped, humming along to the music coming from the shop as he kept gazing around.

Kageyama nodded, barely able to keep the numerous thoughts running through his head. He silently had a mental breakdown as he kept skimming through the splurge of babblings, he distractedly watched Hinata before he practically choked on nothing.

His eyes were already out of his skull, his mouth was covered by his slightly trembling hand, and his face flushed into the deepest hue of red.

_Goodness gracious, I like the dumbass._

His morning was now, officially, crap.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

After his little realization, he practically sprinted to the route back home while shouting some excuse. Hinata, oblivious to his demise, thought of his escape as a competition — like always — and also sprinted home, shouting at Kageyama that he will see him later on at the afternoon practice.

He barely heard anything — he felt like he was living a lie for the past few months — it all came crashing down too hard for him. The weird feelings, the sense of safety and the almost too-comfortable ease in their relationship. It all came back to Kageyama — the feeling of foreboding, the fire he felt that only Hinata, of all people, can make him feel — it felt all so wrong but all the while, oh so right.

He couldn't think straight anymore.

The run back home passed like a blur, before he knew it, he was opening the door of his modest home while hastily taking off his shoes. He was running on auto-pilot, his mind barely coming to terms that his first real friend and his former rival was now a whole new other 'first', he was now dubbed as his first love. He rushed past the kitchen, knowing he could heat up the food later on, he ran up the stairs before entering his bathroom, in need of a calming shower after his realization.

He stripped as quickly as he could, entering the shower no later with lukewarm water spraying out the head, he let the water hit his face and slowly dribble down his body. After a few silence filled moments, he leaned forward, placing his hands on either side of the shower head, letting the water create a happy trail from the back of his head to random parts of his body, dripping down from his limbs to the drain.

He couldn't — how, my god. He can't believe — holy crap, what is going on? He just can't process what his brain dumped on him, he just can't cope with the pounding of his heart, he just can't wrap his head around the fact that his best friend — the same person who helped him through so much struggles, the same person who guided him with so many things, the same person who'd stay at his house when his parents are away, the same person who taught him how to cook properly, the same person who literally became the highlight of his day — was now his crush and now, apparently, his first love.

_Oh my god._

He heard the water run, this time, with a more stable mind, he showered thoroughly and slowly, rifling through the memories he shared with Hinata and almost embarrassingly flushed when he realized that they were acting like they were friends for years. The ease in their movements when they were together, the sense when the other is around and the unspoken conversations whenever they glance at each other.

He couldn't blame himself for falling for the dumbass.

He wiped all the sods off his body, turned off the shower before wrapping his body in a warm towel. He drifted away from the bathroom and entered his bedroom, which was conveniently across the way, his mind grew hazy then, already planning to call a hoard of people to figure out how can he solve this mess.

He put on a loose shirt and just a pair of boxers, his parents weren't even in the country so he has the liberty to wear as little clothing as he liked, he headed down the stairs and to the kitchen, thumbing his phone as he came across the contact he desperately needs to call.

He pressed call.

Humming a song, he held the phone on one hand and heated his breakfast with the other, smelling the pungent aroma of his delicious meal waiting to be devoured. He grabbed a bowl and chopsticks before placing them on the lonesome table — his mind sent him a flashback of the times he waited on the table while Hinata cooks, dancing and singing as he did so — he flushed a little, realizing that he was acting like a schoolgirl. He heard a ping from the microwave just as his call answered.

"Morning." The drowsy voice answered hearing a faint yawn.

"Suga-san, I need you help."

There was a faint sound of a thud, Kageyama was instantly worried over his senior. "Wah—what?" Suga replied soon later, "You came to me? Don't you always go to Hinata for help?"

Kageyama almost smashed his head against the steaming bowl of soba. "Ah, well," He placed his breakfast on his table and sat there, hearing the comically questionable sounds his vice captain was making through the line. "The day had come!" Suga exclaim suddenly, a ruffle echoing through the call.

Kageyama winced. "What do you mean?"

"Clueless boy," Suga chuckled, a static faintly echoing. "You honestly think I'm blind as the rest of the team?"

"No?"

"Good," He could hear the smug satisfaction in Suga's voice. "Now tell me, did you find out about your feelings for Hinata?"

"How—"

"You aren't as subtle as it seems Kageyama."

"Oh."

"Mhm," Suga hummed. "Now tell me, what's your plan?"

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Saturday consisted of afternoon practices till dawn.

Though the birds were still flying high in the sky, the clouds still as visible as a neon stamp and the sum barely grazing the line of dawn, practice ended — a little too early for Kageyama's liking, he wanted it to be longer but Coach Ukai seemed satisfied with their practice — he had no reason to bear ill will for the day, all negativity starts in the head of course, but with the current situation at hand — and his plan finally coming to action — he felt the urgency to curse this day for the rest of his life.

_If things go sideways._

Kageyama walked alongside Hinata, his hands clenched inside his pockets and his heart practically thumping so hard even Hinata can hear it. He sent a glance at Hinata before steeling his nerves, the voice of Suga wafting in his head as he stopped walking and faced Hinata.

 _Here goes nothing_.

 _Be straight to the point._ Suga's voice said in his head.

"Hinata," The said man stopped walking and turned to Tobio, smiling gently.

"Yes, Tobbikun?"

_RED ALERT, RED ALERT—_

He blew a deep breath before swallowing down the rising bile in his throat. "I like you," His throat clogged for a bit, "A lot, in a romantic way." He closed his eyes in a wince, tilting his head down awaiting the final decision. "So please—"

"Yes!"

For the second time today, his brain malfunctioned.

"Um, what?" He asked, perplexed. Meeting the eyes of an extremely happy Hinata.

"Yes!" He jumped, smiling so wide it reach both ends of his cheeks. "I'll go out with you!" He moved forward and crushed Tobio in a hug, oblivious to the fact that Tobio barely processed the seamlessly fast confession — said confession that was totally on his side.

"Really?"

Hinata chucked, looking at him from his place on his chest. "I liked you since middle school."

"Oh— oh my god, that long?" He asked incrediously. Face twisting in a perplexing way.

"Yes."

Tobio coughed, feeling a little awkward. "Well," He coughed again, patting Hinata's head as he continued to hug him. "At least we're together now."

Hinata hummed, burying his face into Tobio's chest. Kageyama smiled over his head, feeling as if he was floating through air. He will dutifully remember to thank Suga later on but for now, he was contented with just gazing at Hinata.

He buried his head into his curly hair before wrapping his own arms around him. He sighed contently before letting his nerve flow out of him, replaced with a tranquility he didn't know existed.

He smiled into his hair, feeling Hinata's own smile pressing on his chest, he could hear his heart rate slowing down as he elatedly thought that he had know someone to love and someone to live him back. He looked down at him and just like this morning, one word echoed through his head.

Beautiful.

➖➖➖➖➖

BONUS:

"Suga, what am I gonna do?"

"Confess, duh."

"What, I can't—"

"Shush, you're confessing to him whether you like it or not."

"But—"

"Butts are for sitting. "

"Suga—"

"You ain't dodging this volleyball, honey."

"Bu—"

"Argue with me one more time and I swear I will beat the living crap out of you, Tobio."

"Sorry."

"Much better."

"But—"

"Oh my god—"

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed! Ψ(≧ω≦)Ψ


End file.
